1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear or rotary, direct or alternating current electrical motor or generator whose characteristics can be controlled as desired, and also to a wind-driven electrical machine incorporating a generator, constructed in accordance with the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known electrical machines, whatever their type, the electric supply current to the armature winding of an electric motor, or the current supplied by the armature winding of a generator, circulates continuously in each turn of the armature winding, first in one direction and then in the other, depending on which inductor pole it is influenced by. As illustrated by the accompanying FIGS. 1a and 1b, which show respectively the variations of the magnetic field produced by the inductor, and the current circulating in a turn of the armature winding, in dependence on the angle of rotation of the rotor in a direct current electric motor, there is a large zone, shown hatched in FIG. 1b, in which the current circulating in the armature winding participates only to a very slight extent in the production of a torque, and in which this current dissipates energy uselessly by the Joule effect when the turn is situated between two poles of the inductor.
It is known to construct electrical machines in which the speed of rotation of the rotor is variable. However, in numerous applications it is desirable to be able to control the variations of power in dependence on this speed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical machine in which the total losses (in the magnetic and electrical circuits) are minimal, and whose characteristics can be controlled as desired. This machine may have one or more of the following characteristics:
fixed maximum output whatever the speed;
constant voltage over a wide speed range;
constant torque over a wide speed range;
variable torque in accordance with a precise function whatever the load;
fixed maximum output whatever the characteristics of the mechanical driving machine (drive motor) when the machine is functioning as a generator;
fixed maximum output whatever the characteristics of the driven machine when the machine is functioning as a motor.